


Desperate

by BehindTheShadows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Power Play, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, monster dildo, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheShadows/pseuds/BehindTheShadows
Summary: Regina is desperate. Henry is too. So they'll just have to do something about it.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Henry is 26 in this one.  
> I don't know how old he actually was in season 7 but yeah like that.

Henry was standing in the middle of the forest with a magic bean in his hand. He wasn't sure if it was really a good idea to go home. He wanted to and he missed Storybrook but everytime he visited it got more difficult to ignore all those thoughts involving his mother. 

It wasn't so hard to keep his mind occupied when he wasn't in Storybrook. He traveled a lot, never staying in one place longer than a few weeks. He couldn't even count anymore how many different realms he saw over the years and he still loved the adventure but now with being 26 he wasn't as excited anymore as he was with 17 when he left Storybrook to find his own story. 

He remembers that time years ago when he was finally reunited with his mother after being away from home for years. When she joined him on his travels and they both went on adventures together, how amazing and exciting it was but he also remembers that this was the time he realized that his thoughts about her hadn't changed. They actually got worse. As a teenager he told himself it's hormones and probably totally normal for a teenager to be horny all the time but as an adult his thoughts got darker and definitely dirtier. 

He also remembers how they once were in this strange realm full of magic and weird creatures. They went to this old witch to get information on how to find a way back and instead of helping them she gave them each a stone and said 'to keep your secrets'. Not giving it much thought at the time Henry put the stone in his pocket and forgot about it again. 

Since he had the stone Regina started looking at him curiously. Sometimes when they were alone like sitting at night at the campfire she would simply stare at him as if she could hear his thoughts. At first it didn't really bother him but after a while it drove him crazy, he couldn't decide if he loved it or hated it but it definitely made him unbelievable nervous how she looked at him with that smirk on her face. 

Shortly after that they parted ways again, Regina went back to Storybrook and Henry continued his journeys alone. Some time later he found the stone in his pocket which made him thinking what the witch told them 'to keep your secrets'. What if it was some strange magical object and that's why his mom was acting so weird around him? What if she knew? No he couldn't think about this, she would never know and as long as he was only visiting Storybrook every few months it was fine. 

Now he should really go, he hasn't been home for at least five months now maybe even longer since time worked different in most realms. Taking a deep breath he threw the bean in the air, waited until the portal opened and jumped into it. 

Henry spent most of his time catching up with family and friends or simply sitting at granny's doing nothing. But after a few days doing nothing wasn't really a good idea anymore since it got harder and harder to push all those thoughts about this mother away. On his second night being back home he accidentally saw her coming out of the bathroom wearing only Pyjama shorts and a top and if it wasn't already hard enough she stared at him the same way she did before as if she knew what he was thinking and on top of that she went up to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with this little evil smile and a 'goodnight honey'. 

So since then Henry was on the edge. He should leave and say he'd be back soon but it was like an addiction, everytime they were alone at the mansion she would give him this look and the only thing he could do was thinking about all those dirty things he wanted her to do to him. Then when he couldn't stand it anymore he'd excuse himself and go up to his room. All in all it was pathetic really, he just simply couldn't stop his thoughts. 

After being back for over a week and spending almost every night at home having dinner with Regina he decided it was time to leave again. 

He was in the kitchen doing the dishes and tried to think of the best way to tell his mom he'd leave tomorrow. He could see her in the window reflection, she was standing at the counter drinking wine with her back to him.  
He was thinking how he'd bent her over the counter, press her gently down and push her dress up over her hips. How he would drop to his knees and please her with his tongue until she begged him to stop. How good she would taste, how he would put his hands on her ass and spread her wide open for him, how…. 

"Henry are you alright?"  
As if burned he dropped the plate he was holding and took a deep breath.  
"Yeah sure just lost in thoughts you know?"  
Regina was leaning against the counter, wine glass still in hand she looked him up and down.  
"You seem a little out of it lately I just want to make sure everything is alright?"  
"Everything is fine don't worry. I was just thinking maybe I have to leave again soon."  
Walking the couple steps over to the sink Regina leaned with her side against the counter and looked him in the eyes.  
"Oh? Did something happen or why do you already want to leave again?"  
"No nothing happened…I just…"  
He couldn't look at her. What was he supposed to say? Grabbing the towel he dried his hands and turned to face her.  
"I actually don't know Mom. I just feel kinda restless? I love being here in Storybrook but it's…its…I don't know I just feel like I have to do something."

Regina just looked at him with an almost amused expression.  
"So it has nothing to do with you feeling uncomfortable here?"  
"Uncomfortable? No, why would I be uncomfortable?"  
"I don't know Henry but recently you've been a little tense? I don't mean to make you feel as if you have to tell me everything what's going on in your life you don't but I just want to make sure you're alright so if there is anything you want to talk about you can tell me."  
"Thanks Mom that's nice really but I'm ok promise." 

Regina turned around looking a little disappointed and poured herself another glass of wine. Taking a large sip she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed loudly.  
"Mom is everything ok? What is it?"  
"Nothing Henry I was just thinking how much I'll miss you."  
Now he felt guilty.  
"Maybe I could stay a few days longer? Is there anything you wanted to do? If you wanted to leave town and do something special we could do that?"  
Regina stepped right in front of him and put her hand on his chest.  
"No thank you sweetheart that's really nice of you to ask but we can stay in town. I just want to spend some time with you that's all."  
"Ok cool yeah sure." Shit he definitely felt guilty now. Why does she have to give him this soft vulnerable look with those big brown eyes? 

Henry went back to do the dishes but Regina was still looking at him. She wasn't sure what to feel or better which feeling she should concentrate on. The last days were filled with so much tension between them she wasn't sure how to handle it.  
Since she got back to Storybrook she tried hard to forget what happened. While traveling with Henry and seeing him again after years she couldn't help but think how much he's changed. She almost didn't recognize him at first he was a grown man now and definitely no little boy anymore. 

After months of traveling together she couldn't ignore his lingering eyes anymore and even if she tried to stay calm and pretend nothing was different it didn't work. She enjoyed the way he looked at her and bit by bit her thoughts were consumed by images of Henry pleasing her. It happened so fast she couldn't even remember the first time it happened. It was like a drug and every time she touched herself she couldn't believe how dirty her thoughts were. 

When they got the stone from the old witch Regina was pretty sure she'd heard of a stone like this before. It wasn't supposed to keep your secrets safe, no it was rather that if you carry the stone and the person you have secrets about is near you they would hear your thoughts and you would unwillingly reveal the secret. 

Regina never would have guessed what for secrets Henry kept. But after hearing his thoughts for the first time how turned on he got, how much he wanted to please her, how he wanted nothing more than be her good boy and do everything she told him to, she decided to say nothing. 

Being back in Storybrook didn't change anything. More often than not Regina was consumed by thoughts of her son fucking her. After a while she didn't even care anymore, she was so turned on everytime she imagined how good it would feel, she even bought a few new toys and that's how she spend most of her evenings. 

"Mom? Mom? Are you even listening?"  
Regina looked at Henry with wide eyes? She should know by now how to control herself but being so close to him didn't really help and she was the one who just told him she didn't want him to leave. What was wrong with her.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart I was just thinking about something. What did you say?"  
"I was just saying if you're feeling ok? And if you would be mad if I hang out with Nick for a while? We haven't seen each other this week."  
"Yes of course you can go, why would I be mad sweetheart? You're old enough to do whatever you want and yes I'm fine please don't worry ok."

Turning her back to him she put the wine bottle in the fridge, she needed something stronger now.  
"If you're hungry later I've made dessert it's in the fridge."  
Henry still felt a little guilty because obviously his mother wasn't feeling ok no matter what she said but he didn't lie when he said he wanted meet his friend. Giving her a smile he went up to her and engulfed her in a hug.  
"Thanks Mom I'll definitely eat the dessert later ok!"  
He is so tall she thought. How did he get this tall? And why couldn't she stop thinking of him on his knees waiting for her to tell him what to do? A whiskey that's what she needs right now. 

"Maybe we could have breakfast together tomorrow? Or whatever you wanna do?" Henry asked already on his way to the front door.  
"Sure sweetheart I'd like that."  
"Ok nice see you later Mom."  
The door slammed shut and Regina went into her study to pour herself a whiskey. Emptying the glass in one go she poured herself another one. After 30 minutes and another three drinks she felt better. She wasn't drunk but she felt lighter and definitely a little numb from that much alcohol.

She went up to her bedroom to take a shower. Standing in her walk-in closet she grabbed a fresh towel when her eyes landed on the package lying on the floor. Her latest order just arrived this morning and she hadn't even opened it yet to see if it really was what she hoped for. 

Taking the package and ripping it open she slowly opened it. It was a black dildo with suction cup and it was bigger than expected. When she ordered it she was thinking about how sometimes she would have this strong desire to have something more, getting stretched even more. Her other dildos were already enough and definitely big enough but why not try something a little bit more. 

Taking it out of the box she held it in her hand. Yes it was definitely bigger than she thought but even holding it and moving her fingers up and down turned her on even more than she already was.  
The description said it would hold on nearly every flat surface so she started thinking where the best place would be. She already knew where she wanted to try it. The wall in her bathroom opposite the mirror so she could put her hands on the edge of the sink and push herself back. 

Walking into the bathroom she felt her heart beating fast, maybe she should get another drink first. Too lazy to walk down again she used magic.  
With whiskey in hand she stood in front of the mirror. Taking a long sip she put the glass down and started undressing.  
She positioned the dildo behind her on the wall, leaning forward she checked if it was at the right high and position. Opening the drawer she got some lube and put a good amount on the dildo. 

Oh she couldn't wait she was already so wet and ready but she wanted to take her time.  
Looking at herself in the mirror she moved her hands over her body. Massaging her breast and pinching her nipples. She imagined how Henry would stand in front of her, how she would grab his hair and pull him down to suck on her nipple. How eager he would be to please her, how he would lick and suck.  
Scratching her nails over her stomach she opened her legs a little wider and slide her index finger over her clit. She moaned out loud, she was so sensitive and wet after being turned on for so long. 

She was thinking how Henry would press himself against her, how his hard cock would press against her stomach. How she would push him back a little and grab his cock with both her hands and start pumping.  
How he'd beg her to let him fuck her and how she'd laugh at him for being impatient.  
She wanted to feel his cock in der hand. She wanted to know how big it was and how good it could stretch her. 

She really couldn't wait any longer. Bending forward and putting her palms on the edge of the sink she moved back until she felt the tip pressing against her. Letting go with one hand she spread her legs wider, slide her hand down and took the dildo and pressed it against her clit. Sliding back and forth she couldn't help but moan. 

She imagined how Henry would stand behind her and press her down. How she would hold his dick in der hand and not some plastic dildo. How he'd tell her how badly he wanted to fuck her.  
Putting her hand back on the sink and bracing herself she slowly moved back until the tip was inside. She wanted to go fast, push it in and fuck herself but she waited and oh so slowly let it slide inside.  
It was big so much bigger than she expected but this mix of pain and pleasure was exactly what she needed right now.  
With one last push the entire dildo was inside. Taking a deep breath Regina moaned so loud she was sure it could be heard in the whole house.  
Moving forward again until it nearly slipped out she pushed back with force. 

Arching her back she started fucking herself faster. She was thinking how Henry would almost painfully squeeze her hips and pound into her. How he'd slowly pull out and slam his cock back into her. How he'd slap her ass and pull her cheeks apart to spread her even more. How he'd ask her if this is what she needed.  
"Oh baby please more. I need more. Give me everything you've got."  
Her legs were feeling like jello and she didn't know how long she could hold herself like this. She wished he'd here. She wanted him to push her down on the bed lift her ass high in the air and pound into her until she couldn't take it anymore. 

Pressing herself back she could feel the cold tiles against her ass. Stilling for a moment she thought she never had anything that big inside her before and oh how good it felt being stretched almost to the limit.  
But she wanted the real thing, she wanted him. How he'd go faster and faster, how he'd fuck her with hard painful thrusts, how he'd make her moan and scream.  
"Oh fuck please do it harder baby. Fill me, stretch me, please I need your cock so bad."  
She was groaning so loud by now but she didn't care. 

She imagined how it'd feel when he bottomed out inside her, how he'd dig his nails in her skin and tell her how tight her cunt was and how good it felt to stretch her open. How she'd order him to go rougher and faster and don't hold back, how she'd tell him to be a good boy and fuck her pussy raw.  
"I want to come with your dick inside me. I want to squeeze my cunt as hard as I can and make you fuck me harder. I want your thick cock stretching me open…and when I come I don't want you to stop…oh I want you to be my good boy and fuck me into another orgasm. I want to hear your hips slapping against my ass when you're ramming your cock as deep in my pussy as you can"

With another push back Regina came with a loud scream. For a moment everything went still and she could literally see stars. When her legs gave out she sunk to the floor on her hands and knees.  
Sitting back on her legs she let her head fall back against the wall and inhaled deeply. 

She couldn't remember the last time she came that fast and also that hard. After a few more minutes of trying to calm herself she felt safe enough to stand up.  
With both hands on the wall she took another deep breath. The dildo hung still from the wall right in front of her. Maybe she should do another round? But she could already feel how sore she was. So a nice hot shower and maybe a little later she would take one of her vibrators to give herself another orgasm. 

She was just about to close the bathroom door when she saw the light under the bedroom door. There was an motion detector on the main floor which turned on the lights as soon as someone entered the foyer. She'd spent quite some time in the bathroom which could only mean that…  
"Oh no…" Regina said and hurried back in bathroom to get her robe.

Walking back, she opened the bedroom door as slowly as possible and peeked outside. The lights were already out again so she sneaked up to Henry's room and tried to listen for any sounds.  
Nothing. Maybe there was something wrong with the light switch and he wasn't even here? But if he was she was pretty sure he heard her. 

Regina couldn't help herself the thought turned her on so much. What if he saw her, what if he was secretly watching her. What if he stood in her bedroom peeking through the door and watched her fucking herself on this monster dildo.  
Oh what if he got so painfully hard he just had to take his cock in his hand and start stroking it. 

Since knowing about his thoughts about her Regina was sure that if he really saw her or only heard her he would definitely hiding in his bathroom right now to take care of his aching hard cock. 

She was still standing in front of his room thinking if it would be so wrong to use a little magic and take a look inside his room? But what if he really was in his bathroom jerking off? She'd love to see that especially his dick but if it really came to this moment she wanted it to be real and without magic. But he wasn't back anyway right. 

She needed another drink. Tying the bathrobe a little tighter around her middle she made her way down to the kitchen.  
Opened the door she let out a little surprised gasp. Henry sat at the counter with a Tupperware of dessert in front of him.  
"Henry…I wasn't expecting you back so early?"  
Moving over to the fridge she tried to hide her flushed face, took a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of wine.  
"Yeah we only went for a drink and Nick was tired so I thought I'll go home too and have this amazing dessert instead of sitting alone in a bar."  
Swallowing down her drink Regina couldn't think of anything 'normal' to say. Her mind was still elsewhere and she couldn't seem to let go of her fantasy about Henry secretly watching her.  
"And I take it you like it?"  
"Absolutely it's delicious you're the best Mom."  
"I'm glad sweetheart."  
Leaning against the opposite wall with wine glass still in hand Regina tried to think of anything which didn't involve her son fucking her.  
Henry watched her with an amused smile. He should be nervous seeing her in only a bathrobe but after having a couple shots at the bar he felt a little more relaxed and from what he saw his mom wasn't sober either. 

Regina was pretty sure her face was bright red. What was wrong with her, she was good at pretending and hiding her emotions but now it seemed impossible.  
Walking over to the sink she rinsed her glass and looked outside in the garden. Turning half way around she looked at Henry how he was still eating the dessert with gusto. She unconsciously licked her lips and let her gaze wander over his body. Turning a little more to the side her eyes landed on his crotch and what she saw left her speechless. The bulge in his pants was impossible to miss. Inhaling deeply she bit her lower lip and tried to regulate her breathing.  
She couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

Looking over his shoulder mouth still full Henry said "Everything ok Mom?"  
He shouldn't do this, he shouldn't talk to her because he was pretty sure she could see his hard on. He should go up to his room and lock himself in the bathroom but something was different now. He wasn't sure what came over him or why he felt so much braver right now maybe it was all this built up frustration that he couldn't do anything about his desires.  
"Mom? You look a little flushed are you feeling ok?"  
"Yes sweetheart I'm fine I just had a little too much to drink I guess." She gave him a reassuring smile and was just about to excuse herself when she heard it. 

'Oh man if I eat more more I'm going to be sick but if I stop eating I have to look at her…in this fucking bathrobe ….what if she's naked underneath? Oh shit she probably is…' 

Regina stared at him with wide eyes. He had the stone with him and she heard his thoughts like she did when they traveled together.  
She really should leave but she stood rooted to the spot unable to move. 

' …and if I stand up she'll see my hard on. Fuck those pants are to tight…I can't stand this much longer….what if she would help me? If she stood behind me her breasts pressing on my back and she would sneak her hands in my pants…shit I'm so hard it hurts….i want her to take my cock in both hands and squeeze it…I want to come with her fist jerking me off…'

Regina stopped breathing. Bracing herself with her hands on the counter behind her she knew that this was the moment she couldn't resist anymore. She knew he wanted her, she knew about it since they got the stone but hearing him while he's sitting right in front of her was simply too much. 

Taking a step forward and another one she stood right behind him.  
"Listen to me Henry. Don't move alright. I want you to sit still."  
Henry felt her presence behind him and didn't know what was happening. His heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it. His mouth felt so dry all of a sudden so he simply nodded.  
"Take a deep breath and listen to me sweetheart. I want you to close your eyes."  
Waiting a moment Regina moved a little closer but still without touching him.  
"Are your eyes closed honey?"  
"Yeah…yes they're closed."  
Henry wanted to turn around and look at her. He wanted to ask her what was happening. Just a moment ago he felt confident and simply a little nervous but now he got reminded of the time when he was sixteen and was nothing but a honry teenager. 

"Don't open them ok. I want you to relax a little. Are you feeling relaxed honey?"  
"Umm no…no I don't. What are you doing Mom?"  
"Tell me what you're thinking sweetheart or better what you were thinking about a minute ago?"  
"I…I don't think I wanna answer that?"  
"Of course you don't sweetheart. But you don't have feel ashamed ok?"  
Putting her hands on his shoulders she leaned with her mouth close to his ear but still with some distance between their upper bodies.  
"What if I told you that I already know what you were thinking about?"  
"What? How would you…that's not possible I know that magic can't do this so how would you know what….."  
Pressing her hand on his neck she stopped him mid sentence.  
"Tell me Henry do you remember when we got this stone from the old witch?"  
"Yes…yes I remember that." He wanted to open his eyes so bad and turn around but he felt as if he couldn't even move.  
"You're right there's no spell to read someone's mind but a few magical objects have the power to help you with that."  
He didn't say anything. He couldn't even form any coherent words.  
"So this stone Henry is one of them. Everytime you're carrying it with you I can hear what you're thinking about me."  
He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
"Oh shit….I'm sorry I really didn't mean for it to happen…shit Mom I'm sorry…I shouldn't have those thoughts…I'm fucking twenty six years old I don't know what…."  
"Ssshshh sweetheart calm down. What did I just tell you? You don't have to feel ashamed." 

Henry stared at the wall breathing fast. He could get up at any moment. He could push her back and just leave but is that what he really wanted?  
"Now honey tell me do you think you can follow orders?"  
"What for orders exactly?"  
Smirking to herself Regina knew that he'd do anything she wanted. She knew she should stop right now but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore.  
"I want you to open your pants for me sweetheart." 

That was the moment Henry realized that this was really happening and instead of freaking out he felt as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders. He knew that this was the moment of no return. 

"Darling? I said I want you to open your pants. Now!"  
Moving his hands down he fumbled with the button of his cargo pants.  
"Now pull the zipper down slowly."  
Regina was digging her nails in his shoulders by now. She needed to anchor herself. Oh how she wanted to lean in and press her front on his back and pull that fucking zipper down herself.  
"Very good sweetheart do it slowly. Now pull your pants down to your knees."

Henry did as told and lifted his ass a little to pull his pants down.  
Regina gasped and licked her lips. Henry could feel her breath on his face.  
"Oh baby is this for me? Is this what I'm doing to you?"  
Swallowing loudly his mouth was so dry Henry said "Yeah that's…that's how it always is. I just can't help it."  
Scratching her nail over his neck she leaned in a little closer. 

"Now your boxers Henry pull them down."  
Regina was so wet she wanted to turn him around and let him fuck her right here right now but she also wanted to savor this moment.  
Pulling his boxers down his cock sprung free and stood at attention.  
Regina moaned loudly in his ear.  
"Oh sweetheart…look at you. This cock is beautiful. I've waited so long for this moment…you're so hard Henry, how were you able to sit here eating dessert with those tight pants squeezing your beautiful cock?"  
"I tried to calm down. You know it's nothing new. Everytime I think about you and what you would do to me, what I want to do to you I get so hard. Why do you think I always went to bed early? Because I couldn't stand it to look at you anymore."  
"Oh poor baby maybe I shouldn't have waited that long huh? Now sweetheart put your hands flat on the counter for me...Yes like this."

Regina was practically purring in his ear when she moved her hand down over his stomach. He was so hard he was already leaking some precum.  
Grabbing him at the base she put her fist around his cock.  
Henry jerked and automatically lifted his hips.  
"Stay still sweetheart. I need you to stay really still. You have no idea how badly I wanted to have your beautiful cock in my hand."  
Making a tight fist she realized how big he actually was. Oh she was hoping he'd be big and she was definitely not disappointed. 

Stroking up and down, moving her thumb over the tip she couldn't hold back any longer and started pumping her fist a little faster.  
"Shit Mom that's…fuck please don't stop."  
Henry let out a long moan and closed his eyes.  
"Don't worry sweetheart I won't...I want to make you feel good. I want to feel your cock getting even harder in my fist. I want you to get so desperate that you'll beg me to make you come and when you do I want you to spill your cum right here on the table."

Henry was panting hard trying to hold still which was fucking difficult. He liked that she was in control but he also wanted to show her that he wasn't as innocent as she made him look.  
"Would you lick it off?"  
"Oh someone's being naughty? Tell me Henry what else have you been thinking about? What is your favorite fantasy?"  
Squeezing his cock she slowed her movements. She didn't want it to be over too soon.  
"I don't have only one favorite…there's so many different things…mostly I'm thinking about how you'd tell me what to do. You show me how to fuck you just right. We'd try different things and you'd tell me exactly how you like it, how you want me to fuck you."

Regina couldn't resist anymore she leaned in and pressed her body against his. Her nipples were painfully hard and it felt amazing to press herself against his back. 

"Tell me more honey. You want me to go faster again don't you? Then tell me more and I'll pump your big cock faster."  
"Sometimes I'm thinking about being rough…you'd tell me that you need it hard, that you were waiting the whole day for me to fuck you, how wet and ready you are. You'd get on your hands and knees and tell me that you need my thick cock to fill you up. You'd tell me to be brutal with you and slap your ass and stretch your tight cunt…."  
"Oh baby…that's just…fuck Henry you have no idea how turned on I am and having your hard dick right here in my hand is making me so wet darling. Tell me more, tell me how brutal you'd be with me?" 

Pumping faster now Regina was sure he couldn't hold it back much longer but she wanted to hear more. She wanted to know everything. What she already knew from hearing his thoughts wasn't enough. She wanted him to tell her every secret, every dark and dirty fantasy. 

"You'd still be in control but you'd tell me to take this pussy and fuck it hard and make it mine. You'd moan and scream and tell me to pound you into the mattress. You'd brace yourself on your hands and push back against my cock...when you can't hold yourself anymore you'd lie flat on your stomach with your arms stretched over your head and your hands gripping the headboard…you'd press your legs together and tell me to move on top of you and push my cock back inside because in this position you're even tighter and the only thing you need is being stretched good by your son's big cock."

Regina could feel that he was about to cum any moment.  
"Henry…you're doing so good baby. Everything you're saying? Oh my darling I want you to do this to me. You have no idea how badly I'm craving it. I could come right here without you even touching me because even hearing about all the dirty things you have in your pretty little head are bringing me so close to climax.  
The only thing I need, the only thing I really need more than anything is you filling me with your big beautiful cock."

Moving her other hand down she gripped his cock with both her fists and let him spill his load over the counter. 

After coming down from his high, Henry let out a long breath with a satisfying smile on his face. Regina was so wet so she did the only thing she could think about. She pushed her hand in der panties and covered her fingers in her wetness. Pulling out she held her hand right in front of Henry's face and said "Now do you wanna have a taste darling ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was staring at Regina's glistening fingers right in front of his face. He wanted to grab her wrist and pull her hand closer and suck her fingers but he also wanted to make her wait a little longer.   
The idea of playing a little cat and mouse game, teasing her and making her wait for it turned him on immensely. 

He knew that technically she'd always be in control, she had magic after all but after what just happened, after hearing her say how badly she wanted him to do all those things to her? He couldn't believe how brave he suddenly felt.   
He always felt so insecure and more nervous than ever lately and it annoyed him so much. He wasn't a little kid anymore and after being away from Storybrook and living on his own, he thought of himself as an independent and brave person. He never shied away from any adventure or task but being around Regina made him lose his cool every fucking time. So knowing now he wasn't the only one feeling this way and having her touching him like that? It was as if he could breathe again and finally feel his courage return. 

Leaning forward, he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the wetness off her index finger. Taking her wrist and turning her hand slightly to the side, he did the same with her middle finger and hummed to himself.   
'...she tastes so fucking amazing…shit I've wanted to do this for so long….I can't wait until I have my mouth on her and suck her clit just the way needs it….'

Regina stood transfixed behind him, watching him how he obviously loved to get his first taste of her. Moving her hand from his neck to his hair, she scratched his scalp with her short nails and leaned close to his ear.   
"Do you like it darling?"   
"Oh yes I definitely do!" 

Grabbing her wrist a little harder, he pushed her hand back behind him and with one swift movement he turned around and looked her directly in the eyes. Momentarily a little shocked Regina took a step back. Looking her up and down Henry licked his lips.   
'...I can't wait to open this bathrobe and see her for the first time…shit calm down Henry…'  
Opening his mouth, eyes wide he remembered something.   
"Shit you can hear my thoughts right?"   
Letting her head fall back in her neck Regina laughed.  
"Yes, yes that's exactly what I just explained to you honey. When you have the stone with you I can hear your thoughts about me."   
Still so amused by his shocked expression, she reached forward and waved her hand through his hair again. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the stone and put it on the counter. 

Henry was still holding her wrist and remembered what he actually just wanted to do before he got distracted by Regina standing in front of him in only a bathrobe.   
"You know, I really love the way you taste but do you know what I'd love even more?"   
Arching her eyebrow Regina shook her head.   
"If you could show me how your fingers have gotten so wet. I'm pretty sure you'd like nothing more than to put them back between your legs? So I'd say that's exactly what you should do." 

Snatching her hand away, Regina took a step back and smirked at him.   
"Now you're getting a little cheeky don't you think? What makes you think I'll just do what you say?"   
Momentarily surprised, Henry looked looked her up and down again. Her face was red, her fingers tapped nervously on her thigh and her other hand gripped the edge of the counter behind her so hard her knuckles were white. 

"Well from what I can tell you're absolutely turned on but for some reason you're trying to play it cool? So I'd really like to know why?"   
"I guess it was different when I was only hearing your thoughts and now…now it's real."  
"But you're the one who made a move. Why?"   
"Because I couldn't hold back any more. Seeing you with this big bulge in your pants sitting right in front of me…fuck Henry I just couldn't stop myself."   
"Then don't stop yourself now. Let me make you feel good ok?" 

Closing her eyes for a moment, she couldn't believe how insecure she suddenly was. Only a minute ago she had full control but the moment he turned around and looked at her? She just couldn't believe how much she wanted him to take the lead. She wanted him to turn her around, press her down in the table and fuck her until her legs gave out. But it was a conflict in her head, on the one hand she loved being in control and play by her own rules but on the other hand she wanted Henry to tell her his deepest darkest secrets and show her how exactly those secrets looked like.   
So why was she holding back now? She doesn't have to give up her control she thought, she could have both. 

Taking a deep breath, without taking her eyes off of him, she opened the knot on her robe. Moving back a little until her lower back was against the counter, she opened the robe completely.   
Henry didn't know what to say, he simply stared at her. 

"You like what you see darling?"   
"Oh definitely…you're just wow…"  
Trailing her hand from her collarbone down to her left breast, she started circling her nipple.   
"Do you think this is what will make me feel good? Or would you suggest something else honey?"   
"I'd say it's making you feel pretty good seeing how hard your nipples are but maybe you want something more?"   
"Oh? And what would that be?"   
Henry sat up straighter, focusing only on her hand on her breast.   
"Pinch your nipple. Take your other hand too and massage your other boob."   
Leaning back a little more against the counter behind her, Regina started massaging and squeezing her breasts. Occasionally pinching her nipples lightly.   
"More. Do it harder. I want you to twist it and pinch it harder."  
"Getting demanding are we sweetheart?"   
"Tell me you don't like it. Tell me that's not exactly what you need?" 

For a moment she wanted to lie and make him nervous but she loved it how bold he was and if she were totally honest with herself she loved this idea of touching herself while he's watching. 

"Oh I do like it darling. It feels very nice giving my nipples a little attention but to be honest there's something else I need. Something I really need."   
Putting his feet on the ground, Henry was just about to stand up when Regina helt up her hand.   
"No darling you will stay right there."   
"What? You don't want me to…"  
"Oh I want you to do many things but for right now I want you to sit there and watch. It seems you're getting a little impatient." 

Sliding her right hand lower, she stopped at her belly button and licked her lips making sure Henry was still looking her in the eyes.   
"Now tell me, do you remember when we were in this strange realm which looked like wonderland? We were staying at this place which had clouds as beds?"  
"Yeah sure I remember."   
"I went in the shower and you were coming in my room looking for me and instead of leaving after you heard I'm in the shower, you stayed. And I'm pretty sure you remember why don't you?"   
Swallowing and clearing his throat, Henry blushed because he could definitely remember.   
"Yes. Yes I do remember."   
"Good. Because I remember how desperate I was to finally take care of myself. It was one of those days where I simply couldn't stop thinking about how badly I need it. So I went in the shower to finally fuck myself and then you came in and you know what happened then darling?"  
Henry had this sheepish little smile on his face because now that he knew about the stone it was clear that Regina could hear his thoughts back then. He simply nodded and raised his eyebrows. 

"I remember pretty clearly what you were thinking about darling and I have to admit, it turned me on so much. Knowing you're standing right behind that door, thinking about how you want me to push my fingers inside me and give myself a good time?"   
Henry was still smiling at her. He loved thinking about this moment because it was the first time he ever heard her and he still remembered the way she moaned.   
"Yeah I remember that pretty clearly."   
"But you know what happened then darling? No? You left the room. I actually don't know why but what I do know is that I was furies. I was so close already and hearing your dirty thoughts was making me even more desperate and then you fucking left?"   
"Oh shit I…I mean I was so nervous back then and I left because I thought you'll catch me if I stayed. If I would have known…I'm sorry really!" 

"So now that you know how disappointing that was for me I think you should make up for it. And with that I mean I want you to tell me what your were thinking about back then and while you're doing that I'll do exactly what I did in the shower."   
Now Henry got a little nervous again, not because he couldn't remember what he was thinking about back then but because he still knew in which position Regina was when he peeked inside the bathroom. 

"Before I start, I'm pretty sure you didn't wear a bathrobe in shower?"   
Laughing Regina let the robe slide down to the floor.   
"I was definitely not you're right."  
Spreading her legs wider so Henry got a good view on her wet pussy, Regina opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. Waiting for him to start, she looked down at his cock. It looked ridiculous how he sat there with his boxers halb down his legs but seeing that he was already getting hard again made her impatient herself. 

"When I heard the water I was assuming you're simply taking a shower and I wanted to leave again but then I heard you moan and just this one little moan? Yeah that was already enough…the first thing I thought about was how I would sneak in the bathroom without you seeing me, how you'd have your back to the door and I'd slip in and without warning I'd press you against the wall...the tiles are still cold and you'd let out a little shocked scream but I'd tell you it's ok…"

Regina looked him deep in the eyes and started breathing a little faster.   
She spread her legs wider and moved her hand up and down her thigh. Henry was watching her hand like a hawk and even if she wanted to make him wait a little longer, she was also so turned and simply couldn't wait anymore. So she stopped, raised her eyebrow and let her index finger slowly glide through her wet folds. 

Henry was also breathing faster now and he could feel how he was already getting hard again. He wanted to stroke himself but no he'd wait he thought.   
"What else darling? I want you to tell me exactly what you wanted to do."   
"I was thinking how I'd sneak my hands between the wall and your body and massage your breasts, how you'd press back against my hands and tell me to pinch your nipples. I'd tell you to put your hands flat on the wall and you'd get a little angry at me for telling you what to do…"

Regina had two fingers on her clit now making small circles. It felt so good to finally touch herself, she was so wet she had to force herself to go slow because a little more pressure on her swollen clit and she would come.   
"More Henry. Tell me more…please."   
"You like that? Are you feeling good Mom?"   
He looked way too pleased with himself and Regina thought she shouldn't encourage him but she also realized that she didn't really care anymore because it felt way too good. 

"Yes I like it very much when you tell me about your dirty little fantasies darling. Even if I could hear your thoughts it's different you know. Thoughts stop abruptly most of the time so I could almost never hear everything and having you sitting here right in front of me and telling me? Yes darling that's something I like very much."

Watching her fingers how she circled her clit, Henry took a deep breath and continued.   
"You'd press your hip back and feel how hard I already am and ask me if we could do something about it…I'd tell you to stop thinking and let me take care of you. I'd slide my hand down over your stomach and without warning I'd press my fingers hard on your clit…you'd try to open your legs but I'd tell you not to. I'd circle your clit just the way you're doing right now…"

Regina let her head fall back and moaned. Oh how she wanted to feel him behind her just like earlier when she was fucking herself on her new dildo to the thought of him pounding her pussy from behind.   
"More darling. I want to hear more."  
That's it she thought. She really didn't care anymore if she sounded needy. 

"I'd grab you around the waist and hold you close so you can feel my hard dick pressing against your ass. You'd get a little impatient and tell me to stop teasing you but I'd tell that I'm pretty sure that this is exactly what you want. You want me to tease you and make you wait. You want me to bring you close and torture your little pussy so long until you can't take it anymore….you wouldn't like that of course and sneak your hand between our bodies and grab my cock. You'd squeeze it and make me whimper in your ear and I'd tell you how good it feels but that this is about you. This is about giving you what you need…"

Regina was sure she couldn't hold back much longer so she took her fingers away and turned around. Bracing herself on one arm, she moved the other back between her legs and held two fingers at her entrance.   
"Now tell me exactly what I need. Do you see how wet I am for you? Do you see that baby?"  
Maybe she had still some control after all because the moment she turned around Henry moaned so loud he was a little shocked himself.   
Smirking she pushed the tips of her fingers inside and waited for him to continue. 

"That's right, bend forward a little bit more and let me see you…is this what you did in the shower?"   
"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that Henry."   
Pushing her fingers slowly in, Regina groaned and arched her back. She needed more, she needed to come but she also wanted to hold back a little longer.   
"I only saw you for a second through the foggy glas of the shower door when I peeked inside so I didn't exactly know where your fingers were."

Breathing fast through her nose, Regina wanted to turn around and look at him but she simply couldn't bring herself to stop touching herself.   
"They were inside me. I remember how I wanted to go deeper but my fingers were simply not enough…and then I started hearing your thoughts, how badly you wanted to help me taking care of my needs."  
She moaned, pulled slowly out and pushed in again. 

"That's exactly what I wanted…I would have gone down on my knees to give your aching little clit exactly what it needs. I imagined how you'd brace yourself on the shower wall and push back on my tongue. How you'd tell me to suck your clit harder. How I'd pull you closer and bury my tongue inside you…you'd look down and see me kneeling behind you with my cock being so hard for you."

Regina didn't want to hold back any longer, she pumped her fingers inside and bit her forearm to stop herself from moaning too loud.   
"No don't do this. I wanna hear you. I wanna hear how good it feels for you Mom."   
"Oh fuck…."  
She shouldn't like it that he called her Mom but she did. She felt her pussy clenching around her fingers even more and pumped her fingers faster.   
"Yeah that's it. Go faster now Mom."   
Henry was so hard again already. Seeing her like this, literally hearing how wet she was? He wanted nothing more than to get up and push his hard cock in her tight hole.

"I imagined how I'd make you come with my mouth, how good you'd taste and how hard you'd come…and I wouldn't even let you catch your breath after you come...I'd get up and hold you close around the waist and push my hard cock in your pussy and give you the good pounding you need…I wouldn't hold back and you'd beg me to go even faster. You'd say my name and tell me to fill you up and that's exactly what I would do Mom...I'd stretch your pussy so good."

Regina was groaning so loud by now. Her hand started to cramp and she was sure her legs would give out any second.   
"Oh fuck…fuck Henry…I'm so close. I need to come…"  
"That's it…come for me. Give your pussy what it needs. Come for me Mom!"   
Regina stopped breathing. Her pussy was clenching hard around her fingers and with one final push as deep as her fingers would go she came. 

Henry sprung up from his seat and catched her before she was falling. Holding her with one arm around the waist and the other over her chest, he was overwhelmed of having her naked body pressed against him for the first time.   
His boxers were still around his ankles and he tried to kick them off without letting go of her. 

Regina was still gasping for breath when she tried to focus on the feeling of having him so close. She shifted her hips a little, moaned and closed her eyes at the sensation of having his hard cock pressing against her ass. 

Henry moved his arm down and put his hands on her hip to hold her close.   
"Did that feel good?"   
Inhaling deeply she actually whimpered a little when his dick pressed between her ass cheeks. Trying to compose herself because she didn't want to sound too needy again, Regina opened her eyes and said.   
"Yes...yes it did...and from what I can feel you liked it too."   
"Oh yes I definitely did." 

Henry was digging his thumbs in her skin and moved his hip slowly back and forth. Only small movements. Regina knew what he wanted to do, of course she did and she couldn't deny that it excited her how bold he suddenly was but she still wanted to be in control for what happened next. 

Being alone, fucking herself on her toys and imagining how he would dominate her send a thrill through her every time. It made her so wet to think about how he would be rough with her and bring her to the limit. But she also loved it when she imagined how she would tease him and make him wait until she finally allowed him to fuck her.   
And having the real thing now, having him pressed against her back with his waiting hard cock? That was different. She couldn't let go completely, not yet anyway. She wanted to play this game a little longer. 

Taking his hands, she turned around and looked him up and down.   
"Oh yes darling you definitely enjoyed the show."   
Smirking while she was still staring at his dick, she leaned a little closer.   
"Do you think you will be able to control yourself?"   
Before he could answer, she grabbed the base of his cock.   
"Because it looks a little difficult to me. Is it darling? Is it difficult to hold back and to not push me back down on the counter and let your hard cock feel my cunt for the first time?" 

Henry closed his eyes and groaned. He knew this was a game, he knew she wanted him to lose his cool but he could play this game too. So he put a smile on his face, cleared his throat and said.   
"Are you serious? Of course it is. Or wouldn't you say it's pretty hard to hold back when you see this goddess standing naked right in front of you? When you just saw how she fucked her needy pussy with her ass up in the air? When you just saw how her fingers wanted to go deeper but couldn't? Yeah I'd say it's pretty difficult when you know that she wanted more, that she needed more. When you could literally see that she needed something so much bigger than her own fingers."

Regina was glaring at him. She hated and she loved this. One part of her wanted to surrender and the other still wanted to tease him.   
"Oh? Is that so? And why are you so certain I would need more? Because let me tell you darling my fingers feel pretty good, they know exactly how I like it so I'm not really sure you would know what I truly need." Still holding his dick, she stroked his entire length slowly. He was rather big she admitted to herself and playing this game longer while knowing how amazing he would feel inside her, made it so much harder to stay focused. 

Bending forward so his mouth was directly on her ear Henry said. "I'll tell you another secret. The other day I was looking for fresh towels and I couldn't find any so I went into your closet and there was this suspicious looking box on the floor and since I'm a very curious boy I looked inside and guess what I found mom?"

Regina let out a long shaky breath. Oh she liked the idea of him seeing her toys.   
"That's right mom I found your toy box and what I saw inside gave me the impression that you absolutely love big things…so tell me, are you sure you're satisfied with only your fingers or would you rather like to have something a little bigger? Something that could stretch your pussy real good? Something that could go so much deeper than your fingers?"

Regina knew she couldn't resist anymore. She waved her hand and they disappeared in cloud of smoke and reappeared a second later in her bedroom. 

"Oh who's getting impatient now?"   
Regina took a step back and raised her eyebrow.   
"You're full of yourself are you? If I remember correctly you were so nervous around me only yesterday you couldn't even look me in the eyes…oh and then you disappeared to your room straight after dinner because you couldn't hide your hard on anymore like a sixteen year old boy. 

That's a little mean Henry thought but what did he expect. He knew how she loved having the upper hand. Before he could say something Regina held up her hand.   
"Before you start telling me how hard it is to ignore all those dirty little fantasies you have I'd rather you show me?"  
Walking a couple steps over to the window, Regina sat down on the lounge chair, crossed her legs and let her arms lazily hanging over the armrest.   
"What is it darling? Cat got your tongue?" 

"Oh definitely not."  
Taking the couple steps forward, Henry stopped right in front of her and sank to his knees. With a sheepish smile he slid his hands from her ankles to her knees and uncrossed her legs.   
"Do you think you could lean forward a little…please?"   
Oh that's a good tactic Regina thought. He could be so very polite if he wanted to and this mischievous little smile? She was so excited.   
With her legs still pressed together, she leaned forward. 

Henry put his hands on either side of her feet and craned his neck until he was right in front of her left breast.  
Regina was expecting him to say something but instead he leaned the last bit in and took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking.  
"Oh that's good…very good darling."  
Henry swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucked it in his mouth and was biting down gently.   
"Mmmmhh yes do it again."   
And he did. 

When he felt her hand cupping his head and grabbing his hair to pull him closer, he leaned up on his knees a little bit more and let his hands slide up the side of her legs.   
"Now the other one darling."  
Moving over to her other beast, he gave her nipple the same treatment.   
With his hands now on her hip, he pressed his upper body between her legs.   
Regina grabbed his hair harder and pushed his face between her breasts and down over her stomach. 

"I know…I know what you need. Don't worry I'll take care of you."   
"That's what you're saying but you know actions speak louder than words darling."   
"Now tell me again you're not impatient Mom."  
She just wanted to answer when Henry closed his hands around her ankles and lifted her legs up so her feet where on the edge of the chair. 

"Oh now I understand…look at you. You're so wet it's dripping down your thighs."   
Regina lifted her arm to grab his hair again and pull him down because she needed his mouth on her clit now but before she could do so, Henry lowered his head and sank his teeth in her inner thigh. 

Regina let out a surprised scream and grabbed his hair to pull him away. Henry wasn't having it and bit down again. Sucking her skin in his mouth, he spread her legs a little wider with his hands still around her ankles.   
"You think this is what I need? I'm pretty sure you said earlier something about my pussy needing something big? Is that it darling?" 

Smiling to himself, he started licking her wetness off her skin.   
"You know I'd love nothing more than to finally take care of your needy pussy but I'd also love to hear you say it? You think you could do that mom? You think you could admit how badly your aching little pussy needs me?" 

Regina groaned so loud she felt a little embarrassed. She was so turned on, so ready and so fucking wet, she knew it wouldn't take much longer and she would beg him to fuck her.   
"I don't see any reason why I should or do you have more to offer than biting?" 

Henry didn't wait a second and lowered his head down again to take a long lick from her entrance up to her clit. Regina let her fall back on the pillow behind her and moaned.   
"Oh that's better darling...now keep doing that."  
Gripping her ankles hard so she wouldn't slip off, he swirled his tongue around her clit. This was the perfect position he thought.   
"Very good darling…this…this is what I needed…suck a little harder baby." 

Taking her clit in his mouth he sucked hard.   
"Press your heels in the cushion I'll take my hand away ok."   
Doing so Regina put her hands on the armrest and pressed her heels down. She got even more excited thinking how much she wanted his fingers inside her. Closing her eyes, she slowly lifted her hip a little.   
"More. I want more. Don't make me wait any longer Henry…you asked what I need? You want me to admit it? I need your mouth sucking me harder!" 

Henry let his hands slide over her knees and upper thighs.   
"Don't open your eyes. Let me give you what you need."   
Regina gripped the armrest more forceful, let her head fall back again and groaned.   
"Put your mouth back on my pussy Henry or I swear to g…"   
Henry raised his hand and let it fall down directly on her clit.   
*slap*   
Opening her eyes wide, Regina let out a scream and looked down at Henry.   
"What the fuck do you think you're…"  
*slap*  
Regina moaned. She tried not to but she couldn't hold it in.   
"Henry…you need…"  
*slap*  
"Henry stop that immediately or so…"  
*slap*  
Regina knew she could get up at any moment or use magic but she knew she didn't really want to.   
Letting her head fall back again, she just couldn't stop herself from groaning out loud.   
"Is this what you really need Mom? 

"What I need is for you to stop being a little brat and…"  
*slap*  
She moaned again and gripped the armrest harder, clawing her nails in the cushion until it hurt.   
"Oh fuck…"  
"Are you sure you want me to stop?"   
Licking her lips, she cleared her throat and just wanted to answer when…  
*slap*  
"Oh fuck harder…"

Now Henry had a big grin on his face. He was just waiting for her to say it because he knew how much she enjoyed it and that she was only acting like this because she didn't want to let him win this game. 

*slap*   
"Like this? Is this how you like it?"  
*slap*  
"Ohhhh fuck…more…I need more. Give me what I need."   
Stroking his thumb over her sensitive clit, Regina jerked her hips up and moaned.   
"What do you need? Tell me. Just tell me and I'll give it to you Mom." 

Regina didn't care anymore. She tried to resist for so long and now she couldn't anymore.   
"I need you inside…push your fingers inside me and fuck me…"  
Henry leaned back on his heels and slid two fingers inside.   
"Oh yes…that's good…more…more Henry."   
"What is more exactly? You need to say it." 

This little brat Regina thought. Even now he was still playing with her.   
"Look at my pussy Henry. What do you think I need huh? I'm so fucking wet and ready…I need you to fill me up and stretch me…"  
Without warning he pushed three fingers inside and started pumping. Leaning forward he pushed as deep as he could.   
"That's it…oh fuck yes good boy…don't stop." 

Finally Regina thought. Arching her back and spreading her legs as wide as she could, she moaned unrestrained.   
"That's it…so good darling…go harder now."   
Henry slowed his movements and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth.   
Now Regina got angry. Why was he always doing the opposite from what she wanted? 

"Henry I said I want you to go harder?"   
Letting go of her nipple, he looked up at her with this mischievous smile again.   
"Oh I heard what you said…"  
Still pumping slowly in and out, he could feel her pussy clenching around his fingers.   
"I know you need more…but I want you to say it. I think it's only fair since you know about my thoughts…"  
Regina just wanted to give him a snarky reply when he put his thumb on her clit and pressed down hard.   
"Oh shit…"  
She let her head fall back again and took a deep breath. She knew what he wanted. 

"You want to know? You want to know what I'm imagining when I fuck myself with one of my big dildos?"   
Panting fast, she pressed her heels harder into the chair so she wouldn't slip off.   
"Yes…I want to know your secrets too…tell me."  
Going faster again, Henry crooked his fingers and pounded into her. His palm hitting her clit with every thrust. 

"I'm thinking about how big you'd be. How it would feel to have your cock inside me…when I'm using one of the bigger toys I'm doing it slowly…I push it slowly in and when it's fully inside I'm squeezing it with my pussy imagining it would be your hard cock…"

Henry had a fast pace by now, he knew she couldn't hold back much longer.   
"That's right…what else?"   
Regina didn't care anymore, it felt so good having his fingers fucking her hard.   
"I'm imagining how you'd take me and push me down on the bed…you'd be rough…you'd take my legs and lift them up over your shoulders, hold them close to your chest and ram your thick cock in my cunt…"

"That's it mom…tell me more. You're so close are you? Come on just a little longer and I'll make you come so hard."   
Regina wanted to come yes but she also didn't want it to stop. The way he finger fucked her was just perfect.   
"You would go fast…you'd pound into me hard and I wouldn't be able to do anything…I'd moan and scream for you and you'd love it…my whole body would shake…you'd be rough and it would feel so good and I'd tell you to go deeper…I'd tell you that I need your big beautiful cock deep in my hungry cunt…."

"That's it mom…just a little longer."   
Regina screamed out when Henry pressed a fourth finger inside her.   
"Fuck Henry…so good."   
"Now you're being stretched so good…does that feel good mom? Is this what your hungry pussy needs?"   
Regina felt so deliciously full with four fingers inside she could only moan in return.   
"Now go on and tell me more and I'll fuck you so good." 

Trying to focus, she could do nothing but whimper helplessly when Henry started pumping in and out again.   
"Every time when I'm close…I'm…I'm thinking how you'd tell me how fucking desperate I look and how fucking tight my pussy is…you'd ask me if I had already enough and if I want to come and I'd shake my head and tell you that I need more that I want more and it drives you insane…and then…then finally you'd pound into me with such force I'd scream out…you wouldn't stop…you'd be brutal and it would hurt so good…"

Pumping his fingers as hard as he could, he brought his other hand down and gave her clit another slap. Her pussy was squeezing his fingers so hard he knew she was about to come.   
"That's it…take everything you need."  
*slap*  
"Oh fuck…baby again…"  
*slap*  
"Oh yes that's my good boy…harder…do it harder."   
*slap*  
"Come for me Mom…"  
*slap*  
"Now!" 

Screaming out his name, eyes wide open, Regina arched her back and came hard on his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming back to her senses after experiencing such a powerful orgasm, Regina opened her eyes and saw Henry still sitting on his knees in front of her. He moved his thumb slowly over her upper thigh where he left bite marks earlier.   
"So that was something wasn't it? I hope you liked it as much as I did?" 

Regina didn't know what to say, she never let anyone treat her like this before and she definitely wouldn't admit how much she liked it but she was pretty sure he knew how much she enjoyed it anyway.   
Sliding forward so she was sitting on the edge of the chair, she put her hand on his throat.   
"I think it's time for you to stop being so cheeky darling."   
Smiling at her, Henry tried to lean forward but she was holding him in place by squeezing his throat lightly.   
"You know I'm really not trying to be cheeky or anything, I was just giving you what you need or do you wanna tell me you didn't like it how I slapped your pussy?" 

Oh this little brat Regina thought. He was looking up at her with those puppy eyes and she knew he was only teasing her.   
She leaned in closer and let her tongue slowly slide over his upper lip. Henry opened his mouth, expecting to be kissed but instead she squeezed his throat again. This was her game now, her turn to tease him and make him so desperate that he would beg her to make him come just like she just did.   
Looking down, she smirked when she saw his hard cock standing at attention.   
"I'm pretty sure you could feel how hard my pussy was squeezing your fingers while you slapped me? How I wanted more? Could you feel it darling?"   
"Yes…yes I could feel it." 

Moving her hand down between her legs, she grabbed his cock but didn't move. Henry moaned and tried to lift his hips but in this position he couldn't.   
"You know Henry, you were quite confident and bossy just a moment ago. You were fucking me so good and made me beg for it and what now? Is this already enough to shut you up?"   
Just as he wanted to answer, Regina fisted his cock a little harder. Henry let his head fall back in his neck and whimpered. 

"What is it darling? Is my fist around your cock enough for you to lose concentration?"   
"I…I'm trying you know and I'd love nothing more than to tease you and make you come again…I can't even tell you how many times I was thinking about making you beg for it…but shit I'm so hard and seeing you like this…having my fingers in your pussy…"  
"You know darling I hate to admit it but I actually liked the way you talked to me. The way you looked at me. The way you fucked me with your fingers. The way you spanked my little aching clit just right…but I still need more, do you hear me Henry? I need more."

Henry was just about to get up when Regina pushed him down again by his shoulders.   
"No stay like this. You'll need to learn a little patience now darling."   
"I'm pretty sure I've already learned my lesson earlier in the kitchen. I mean do you know how hard it was to sit still and watch you? You were right in front of me fingering yourself and I wasn't allowed to touch you?"   
"But you already came didn't you? So you were one orgasm ahead of me so it was only fair don't you think?"   
Henry groaned and let his head fall forward so it was resting on Regina's chest. 

Still making slow circles with her thumb, Regina wanted nothing more than slide down and ride his dick but since he was teasing her for so long she would do the same to him.   
"You know what I think would be fair Mom? To let me fuck you so we can stop playing this little game of yours and finally get what we both want." 

Regina pulled her hand away and laughed. Trying to put on her best evil queen smile, she grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes.   
"Little game? You really still think you have the upper hand here do you?"   
Holding his face with both hands now, Regina arched her eyebrow.   
"I know that I just said I liked the way you treated me but it doesn't mean I won't fight it darling. Did you really think simply because you made beg one time I'll just accept it and do what you say? Where's the fun in that?" 

Henry wouldn't say it out loud but he loved this attitude about her. Sure it was incredible hot to see her come undone but having her acting all evil queen like was definitely something he loved.   
"And you think making me wait for it will be fun? Because let me tell you Mom if you don't do anything soon I'll have to do it myself." 

Pushing herself up, Regina stood with Henry's face right in front of her pussy since he was still kneeling. Waving her hand through his hair, she tilted his head back.   
"Then do it darling. Touch yourself."  
"What if I want you to do it? What if I need more than my own hand."

Regina loved how Henry tried to give her his best puppy eyes. He even pouted a little. Regina stepped to the side and looked him over. She really needed to calm down because seeing him kneeling in front of her with his aching hard cock so ready for her?   
"Turn around and sit down in front of the chair…no not on the chair sweetheart. I want you to sit on the floor with you back against the chair."

Doing just that, Henry wasn't sure what to expect next.   
"Now lean your head back and stretch your legs out…very good darling."  
Regina moved closer again and leaned over him. With one hand on the armrest and the other beside his head she bent down until her right breast was directly in front of his mouth.   
"Suck it, I want you to suck my nipple."   
Henry didn't need to be told twice. He opened his mouth and started.   
"Now I want you to grab your cock darling."  
Henry didn't wait and started stroking himself. He wanted her to touch him of course but it still felt good to finally give his dick a little attention.   
"That's right darling, not too fast, do it slowly."  
"I don't wanna go slow you know…and even if I wanted to I'm already so close I can't hold back much longer.   
"Well it's up to you sweetheart. You can come if you want but then you have to wait until you're ready again right? Maybe I should distract you a little bit…or it'll make you come even faster we'll see." 

Henry looked up to see what she was doing but let his head immediately fall back again when he saw what she was about to do. With one swift movement, Regina had both her legs on the chair and was straddling his face.   
"Now I'll tell you what darling. You'll eat me out and at the same time you'll try not to come and if you can make me come first you can decide what we do next. What do you say?" 

Henry absolutely okay with whatever she said, didn't even give her an answer and stuck his tongue out to give her a good long lick from her entrance up to her clit. Regina moaned out loud and started moving her hips back and forth.   
"Oh I see you're eager to please…or eager to come."   
Regina looked over her shoulder to see how he was stroking himself. She didn't know why but it turned her on immensely.   
"Do it a little faster darling. I want you to take my clit in your mouth and suck…yes, yes just like that…oh if you go on like this I'm pretty sure you'll win this game." 

Henry knew he couldn't hold back much longer, so he tried his best to make her come. But she tasted so fucking good and he really wanted to make her feel good and take his time but on the other hand he wanted to win this little game of theirs. So he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. 

"Oh fuck Henry. That's it…do that again."  
Regina was digging her nails harder in the armrest and started riding his face.   
"You know…when I touch myself and think about all the delicious things you could do to me…I'm thinking about to use magic…there's one thing in particular which always crosses my mind…do you want to know what it is?"  
Not being able to answer properly, Henry only hummed and gave her a little slap on the ass.   
Regina moaned and moved her hips faster over his face. 

"Oh darling you're really into this are you? Is this also something you were fantasizing about? Giving me a nice hard spanking?"   
The answer was another slap and when Regina only moaned and didn't say anything, Henry repeated the action. 

Regina stilled her movements a little and looked over her shoulder again. She wanted to come while watching him.   
"Grab your cock harder Henry I know you're holding back…you want to win do you? But it's a little unfair don't you think because from what I can see you're not even touching yourself properly…I want you to make a tight fist and pump it…do it now Henry."

Before he did what she wanted, he gave her another hard slap and flicked his tongue over clit. He knew she was close too so he started pumping his fist faster, already feeling that he was about to come any second. 

"Oh yes that looks better darling...that's exactly what I want to see...I want to have your tongue deep inside me while I watch you come."   
Henry used his free hand to push her off his face a little and looked up at her.  
"You still didn't tell me what you wanna do with magic and…"  
Not letting him finish the sentence, Regina lowered herself down again.   
"What I need right now is for you to fuck me Henry. Make me come and I'll tell you everything you want."

Henry flicked his tongue over her clit und sucked hard. Regina wanted to come so bad but she also wanted to have more still. She needed to be filled, she needed to let go completely, she needed a good hard pounding but the teasing and denying herself what she really wanted was also turning her on so much. 

Regina let go of the armrest and grabbed his hair to pull him even closer.   
"Yes Henry…fuck I'm so close don't stop…suck me harder…suck my clit hard in your mouth and make me come darling."   
Turning her head to the side, Regina saw how Henry was pulling his knees up and tried to lift his hips to meet his strokes. Groaning into her pussy, he pumped his fist even harder and then he came still pumping his cock and spilling his cum over his legs. That's what pushed Regina over the edge too and with one final loud moan she came on his face. 

Henry put his hands on her hips and tried to lift her up because he was pretty sure he was about to suffocate any moment. Still coming down from her high, Regina slid off the chair and walked over to the bed and simply let herself fall back. 

"That was…ohhh fuck that was good darling."  
Henry got up and walked over to her and sat beside her. Regina was stretched out like a cat with her hands over her head and her eyes closed still breathing erratically. 

Henry leaned to the side on his elbow and let his index finger trail over her stomach up to her breast. Her nipples hardened instandly.   
"You know I'm actually kinda jealous."   
"Oh and of what?"   
"You don't really have to wait right? I mean yeah of course maybe you need a little break but it's not as if you have to wait until your dick is hard again."   
Laughing, Henry felt a little embarrassed for saying that because thinking about it now it really was a little stupid to say out loud.   
"Well it's not the same for me as it is for you but even I have limits you know…but if you ever feel like you want to do something about it I'm pretty sure there's a spell for that darling." 

Circling her nipple with the tip of his finger, Regina let out a breath and inhaled deeply.   
"Yeah maybe I'll come back to that…but speaking of magic, what about your fantasy you wanted to tell me about?"  
Regina smiled and arched her back to stretch.   
"Now since you know about the stone and that I could hear your thoughts you're eager to know about my fantasies are you?"   
"Of course I am…I like it when you tell me about it."   
"Oh I bet you do darling." 

Letting his hand glide down over her thighs, Henry watched how she unconsciously opened her legs a little.   
"That's very nice darling…it feels so good."   
"Don't open your eyes ok, relax and let me take care of you ok."  
Sliding his fingers up on her inner thigh, he pulled her leg over his hip.   
"Now do you wanna tell me about your fantasies and magic? By the way could you do me a favor?"  
"Of course what do you want darling?"   
"Downstairs in the freezer is a bowl with ice cubes, could you magic it up here?"   
Regina laughed at that.   
"You know it's not a surprise anymore when I know what you want to do with it." 

Waving her hand the bowl appeared beside them on the bed. Taking one cube out, Henry let it slowly slide over her upper body. He circled it over her nipples and back down again.   
"Now you gonna tell me or what?"   
"Ah there's my bossy little brat again I was already missing you."  
Without warning, Henry let the cube glide over Regina's still wet folds. Automatically lifting her hips and letting out a little surprised gasp, Regina moaned and arched her back. 

"It's only been a few minutes but…I think I'm almost ready again."   
Taking a new ice cube, Henry let it slowly glide over her lower stomach.   
"Oh is that so mom? Didn't you just come all over my face and now your needy pussy is already begging for attention again?"   
Taking the cube between is thumb and index finger, Henry pressed it lightly on her clit.   
Arching her back again, Regina wanted to grab his hand and push it between her legs but she kept her arms over head. 

"Maybe? Maybe I'm still not satisfied. I've told you that I need more Henry…"  
"Yeah that's what you said right? So let me help you a little with your problem then."  
The cube was already melting so Henry let it on her stomach and took a new one.   
"Don't move ok…I want you to lay still."   
"And if I don't? What are you going to do if I don't do what you say Henry?"   
"I'm pretty sure if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore right? That's what you just said."

Regina groaned and fisted the sheets over her head.   
"Already getting impatient huh? Don't worry Mom I'll take care of you…what do you say maybe we should do it like last time? You tell me your fantasy and I'll give you what you want?"   
"You really want to hear me beg again do you darling? What is it with you and making me beg huh?"   
"To be honest it's just so fucking hot to see you all desperate and needy and if I wouldn't know it any better I'd say you enjoy it too." 

Before Regina could answer and tell him to stop being so cocky, Henry pressed the ice cube hard on her clit.   
Regina moaned out loud and lifted her hips.   
"What did I just say? Don't move!"   
"Maybe next time you should warn me before you press an ice cube on my cunt and then I won't move darling." 

Henry knew she was only trying to play it cool because the truth was she wanted him to finally fuck her but she was still holding herself back. He loved this game but he also wanted to see her come undone again.   
"Okay…then listen to me now Mom. You feel that? You feel how big the cube still is?"   
"Yes I do…but it's not that big."   
"Oh? So you think it's small?"   
Letting it glide up and down a couple time, he stopped at her entrance.   
"Does it feel good? Won't your pussy be all numb and wouldn't it be difficult to actually come like this?" 

Regina tried to hold back a moan. She was feeling amazing. Stretched out like this on the comfortable bed with him touching her like this?   
"I guess? But I'm pretty sure the orgasm would be amazing…you know what would be even better Henry? If you would actually start fucking me already!"   
Without warning he pushed the ice cube inside, his fingers holding it in place so it wouldn't slip out.   
"Oh fuck…didn't you just say you'd warn me?"   
"Where would be the fun in that?" 

He pushed it in a little deeper and pulled his fingers out again. Moving one finger slowly up, he tapped her clit and Regina jerked her hips up.   
"Shit…do it again…Henry…touch me."   
"You're already so needy again are you? Not even 5 minutes and you're so close to start begging again."   
He tapped again but only so lightly he was pretty sure it'd drive her crazy.   
"We will wait until the cube has melted ok? It shouldn't take that long I guess so you'll just have to wait a little longer Mom." 

Regina groaned so loud she thought she should feel embarrassed about it but she was still trying hard to hold back. How she could still lay still like this she didn't know.   
"Now I'm pretty sure you wanted to tell me about your fantasy?"   
Tapping again, he did it a little harder this time and watched her how she threw her head back and moaned.   
"What exactly do you want to know darling?"   
"Everything. I wanna know everything. You said there's one thing in particular you like to imagine?" 

Henry used is index finger to make tiny circles on her clit now and said.   
"I'll tell you what, the more you tell me the more I'll touch you. I think this is a pretty fair deal right? So you tell me about your dirty little fantasy and the more I hear the closer you'll get to come?"

Regina couldn't believe this, she hated herself for how much this side of him turned her on. She wanted to get up and put him in his place but she couldn't bring herself to do it.   
"Okay…so you know how some people use ropes? I don't mean to tie someone up but to let someone suspend in the air?"   
"Yeah I've heard about this…tell me more."   
"So it's tricky right to actually do it with ropes but with magic it'd be easy like levitating?" 

Henry pressed his finger a little harder on her clit before he pulled away to take a new ice cube.   
"So do you think the cube already melted?"   
"I'm not sure…it's so cold I can't really feel it."   
"Let's see…"   
Moving it down and positioning it at her entrance again, Henry pushed it slowly in.   
"Oh fuck…Henry it's...it's bigger…it's so cold."   
"Well it's ice Mom of course it's cold. Don't tell me your pussy isn't way too hot anyway huh? Just this one ok, it's already inside and your pussy is gripping my fingers so hard it needs more."   
Henry pulled his fingers out again and brought them back to her clit.   
"And now I'll take care of your little aching clit hm? I'm pretty sure it could use some attention am I right?" 

Regina couldn't do anything but moan. Fuck it was so cold she couldn't feel much anymore but it felt so good. Henry was making wide circles never touching her clit directly and it drove Regina crazy.   
"So you're thinking about using magic to get suspended in the air? Like invisible ropes?"   
Adding a little more pressure, he occasionally touched her clit but only lightly.   
"Yes…yes like invisible ropes…oh shit Henry…don't tease me I need you to touch me properly."   
"Tell me exactly what you're fantasizing about and I will." 

Regina let go of the sheets and tried to relax. How could she be so close again when she just came a few minutes ago but it didn't matter why, the only thing she could think about was that apparently her body still needed more. 

"I would levitate like I said and….it would be very comfortable and not like being held by actual ropes. I'd simply hover in the air and…and you could bring me in any position you'd like…you could turn me upside down and eat me out…or you could spread my legs without holding them and bring me in just the right position to fuck me…"  
Adding a little more pressure to her aching clit, Henry leaned down to whisper in her ear.   
"I like this idea, I like it a lot. Thinking about how I'd pull your body up and have your pussy right in front of my mouth? Or maybe you'd like it if I turned you around with your face down and lift your ass up and fuck you from behind?"   
Regina groaned and lifted her hips a little to get more friction.   
"Is this what you need Mom? Do you need me to fill you up? Do you need me to stretch your tight little pussy?"   
"Yes…that's what I want…I'm thinking about how you'd bend my upper body down and lift my hips up…how you'd dig your fingers in my thighs and spread my legs wide…I'd be so open for you." 

Henry stopped massaging her clit and let his fingers glide up and down her slit. He moved a couple inches to the side and for a moment Regina thought he was about to get up but he only lifted her leg up and pulled it closer over his hips. Regina gasped because now she could feel is hard dick pressing against her ass.   
"Bend your other leg and push it to the side…yes just like that I want to see your wet pussy." 

Regina could feel the cold water running out, she was still a little numb but she could already feel how her body was heating up again.   
"Henry…please I need…"   
"What do you need Mom? Tell me what you want."   
"I want you to touch me…I need more."   
Pressing down hard on her clit, Regina moaned out loud.   
"Fuck...more Henry I need more."   
"Just tell me what you really need…you did so good earlier telling me what you need, letting me take care of your needy cunt. You can do it again Mom, just tell me." 

Regina knew she'd tell him anything he wanted at this point because she couldn't think of anything but her need to come.   
"I need you inside…my pussy needs to be filled…I'm so empty, I need you to put your fingers inside me."  
Stretching her arms as far over her head as she could, Regina arched her back and whimpered.   
"You sure my fingers are enough to satisfy you? Because if I remember correctly you were telling me about your toys and how big they are…and I'm pretty sure there's one still lying in your bathroom from when you fucked yourself earlier is that right Mom?" 

Henry didn't touch her at all, he wanted to wait until she couldn't take it anymore and would start begging him to touch her.   
"So you did see me? I wasn't sure."   
"I've only got a glimpse of you how you were bending down and pushed that fat dildo inside...I wanted nothing more than to open the door and watch you how you fuck yourself…so tell me do you really think my fingers are enough or do you need something more Mom?" 

Regina knew she wanted more, even thinking about her new dildo and how big it was and how it probably still hang on the wall in her bathroom drove her crazy.   
"If I say yes will you give me more?"   
"Yes…you just have to say it and I'll give you what you want."   
Henry cupped her pussy but didn't move. Regina lifted her hips but knew it wouldn't be enough.   
"I need something…something to stretch my cunt the way it needs it…I want to feel full…I want it to stretch me so much that it hurts and…"  
"And what, what else? Tell me."   
"When I use one of my toys it's nice but it's still not enough…I can't go as fast as I want but if…if you'd do it, it would be so much better…you could push it so deep inside me."   
"And that's what you need right? That's what your hungry cunt needs? To get stretched to the limit?"   
"Yes…yes please…Henry?"   
"I like it when you say please. Tell what you really need Mom." 

Taking a deep breath, Regina closed her eyes.   
"I want you to see it…I want you to take the dildo I used earlier and push it inside me. I want you to see how my pussy gets stretched. I want you to fuck me with it…I need you to go fast and pound my cunt until I beg you to stop…"  
"Bring it here, use magic…now."

Waving her hand, the dildo appeared in Henry's hand. He held it up and smiled.   
"Wow it's really rather big isn't it?"   
He lied it down on her stomach and pressed the base on her clit to see how deep it'd actually go.   
"How many times did you use this one?"   
"Only one time. I've just ordered it."   
"You couldn't hold yourself back could you? You have so many toys in this secret box in your closet but the moment this one arrived you needed to have it immediately right?"   
"Yes…it arrived this morning and the whole day I was thinking about it…I got so excited. I wanted to know…I wanted to know how it feels to have something that big inside me." 

Henry let the tip slide through her folds and watched how her breathing got faster. Tapping her clit Regina nearly jumped up, she was so close to grabbing his hand to make him finally fuck her.   
"Henry please…please I need…"  
"I know calm down I'll give you what you need don't worry."   
Letting the dildo glide through her fold a couple times more to cover it in her wetness, he positioned it at her entrance and slowly pushed the tip in.   
Regina moaned so loud, she didn't care anymore.   
"Yes…fuck Henry do it…push it in."   
"It's so big. You sure you can take it? Is your little pussy ready for it?"   
"Yes…shit please Henry…I'm already begging you…so please fuck me." 

Still not moving, Henry waited a couple seconds longer for her to finally lose her patience.   
"Oh look at you Mom. You're so needy are you? Lying stretched out here with your legs spread open and only waiting for me to fuck your little pussy raw...tell me is this what you want me to do? Fuck your sopping wet cunt until you can't take it anymore?"   
"Yes…Henry please…I need…"  
"What? What do you need exactly?"   
"I need it inside…I need you to fill me up and fuck my pussy raw…I need…"

Before she could say anything more, he pushed the dildo inside.   
"Oh fuck…holy shit so big...it's so big Henry!"   
"It's not even fully inside now…take a deep breath Mom."  
Doing just that Regina inhaled deeply and with one swift movement Henry pushed the entire dildo in. Regina couldn't even moan and held her breath for a moment.   
"That's it. You're doing so very good."   
"Please move Henry…" 

Pulling it slowly out until only the tip was still inside, Henry grabbed the base harder and without warning rammed the entire length inside again. Regina was not expected it and screamed.   
"That's right Mom. Let me hear you, let me hear how badly you need this…moan and scream for me. I want to hear how much you are craving this."   
Regina opened her mouth again and moaned. The dildo went so deep she could feel it bottoming out. 

Getting into a nice rhythm, Henry pulled it slowly out and pushed it back in with force. Doing it a little bit harder with every push.   
"Oh fuck that's it…it feels so good…I'm already so close."   
"No not yet. You'll wait you hear me? I don't want you to come so fast and if you do anyway I won't stop. Do you understand? If you come I will not stop I'll fuck you right through your orgasm until you come again." 

Regina was groaning by now, arching her back so the dildo would go even deeper.   
"I'm not sure if I can hold back…it's so big, it's stretching me so good baby…"  
"Did you just call me baby? I like that…I was always imagining how you'd be at my mercy and beg me to let you come and when you couldn't hold back any longer you'd scratch your nails over my body so hard it'd start bleeding and beg your baby boy to fill you up with his cum."  
"Oh fuck…Henry please do it faster…I need you to do it harder."   
"Is your pussy not already full Mom? You still want more? I can't even believe this whole thing fits inside you and you're still begging me to push it even deeper in your greedy hole?" 

Without waiting for her to say something because her moans were enough for him, he stopped his movements for a second, got on his knees between her legs and spread them wider.   
Pulling the dildo out completely he waited for her to open her eyes.   
"Look at it. It's so fucking big and wet."  
Moving it back down, he pushed it slowly inside.   
"Say it again Mom. What do you need me to do?"   
Regina wasn't sure if she could even form coherent words any longer.   
"Inside…Henry please I need it back inside."  
When it was fully inside Henry stopped again.   
"Fuck…what are you doing Henry? I can't take this any longer…please."   
"Say it…why do like this big fat dildo so much. I don't want you to hold back just tell me." 

He started moving again and got into a nice slow rhythm but he knew she wanted more.   
"You should know by now how much I enjoy it when you tell me your dirty little fantasies and you should also now that I'll give you what you need but all in good time…so tell me Mom. Tell me why you need it."  
"Because I'm…I'm so full Henry…and it feels so amazing it's exactly what I need. I need it to hurt…to split me open and I've always…always wanted to know how it feels to have something like this inside of me…something which is stretching my pussy almost to the limit…"  
"Almost? You really think you could take something even bigger?" 

He pounded a little faster now, letting the base hit her clit with every thrust inside.   
"Yes…yes I could…I was thinking about it…often. I only ordered this dildo because…because I thought when I fuck myself with it I could imagine it'd be your hand…your whole hand."   
"More…tell me more and I'll go faster because that's what you need right? You need me to pound this hungry little cunt right?"   
"Yes fuck please…do it harder Henry...I want to come so bad."   
"No I said not yet…tell me more."   
"Your hand is even bigger than this one isn't it? Oh fuck baby…I was thinking how you'd maybe tie me up, how you'd prepare me by making me come a couple time, how you'd tease me so long until I'd beg you to put your whole hand inside me and fuck me." 

Fucking her faster now, Henry tried to avoid touching her clit so she wouldn't come yet.   
"Very good. Go on…just a little longer and I'll make you come so hard. I promise."   
Regina's whole body was covered in sweat by now. She was holding the sheets like a lifeline and tried to hold her orgasm back just a little longer.   
"Henry…it feels so good…please touch my clit again…I want to come for you."   
"You will…just a little longer ok, I know you can do it. Let me fuck your needy cunt a little longer Mom…now tell me more about your fantasy." 

Regina was sure she couldn't hold back much longer, taking a deep breath she said.   
"I'm imagining how it'd hurt so good. Your hands are pretty big darling and every time I'm thinking about it I get goosebumps all over…when I'm thinking how you'd restrain me and spread my legs wide open for you...how you'd start fucking me with 3 and then 4 fingers...how you'd bring me to the edge over and over again…and then when I can't take it anymore you'd push your whole hand inside me…oh fuck baby…even thinking about how you'd split my pussy open, how you'd really bring me to the limit and how fucking good it'd feel."

Henry was also panting hard by now. He was thrusting the dildo with such force, jackhammering inside her pussy, Regina's whole body was shaking.   
"So good, I love it when you tell me what you really need…when you lose control and tell me all your little secrets...I'll do this if you want…I'll put you on your knees and tie your hands to the headboard and I'll kneel behind you and tease your aching little cunt until you beg me to fist you.   
And when I finally have my whole hand inside your tight cunt you'll scream for me to fuck you good...but maybe I won't, maybe I'll tell you to do it yourself…what if I told you to move your ass back and fuck yourself on my fist?"

"Henry…I can't anymore…I need to come I can't hold it back any longer…please."  
"Oh this is what's pushing you over the edge isn't it Mom? When you think about how you'd lift your ass up high in the air and fuck yourself on your son's fist."   
"Yes…shit Henry push it deeper…go faster please…faster baby tear my pussy up and make me come." 

Henry was ramming the dildo in her pussy with force and watched her face how she opening her mouth and screamed.   
"Oh Mom you won't be able to walk probably for days when I'm finished with you…but I'm pretty sure you don't even care do you? Because you need this, you crave this…the only thing you can think about right now is how I'll have my fist in your tight pussy right? Don't worry Mom when I'm finished fucking you with this fat dildo we'll train your cunt to my fist…and then you'll finally know how it feels to be completely full."

"Oh my god Henry I'm coming…don't stop now. Don't stop!"   
Going as fast as he could, Henry fucked her through her orgasm with slow hard thrusts. When Regina was just about to open her eyes and take a deep breath, Henry shoved the dildo back inside and continued pounding her pussy. Without thinking Regina lifted both her legs and pulled her knees up to her chest and flung her arms around her legs.   
"That's it you're doing so good…look at you, you're still coming are you…that's it Mom let me give you what need."

Not pulling the dildo completely out anymore, Henry shoved it in as deep as he could and pressed the base against her clit and started pumping.   
Regina was digging her nails in her shins and spread her legs as best as she could.   
"Oh yes…spread your legs for me…wider, spread them wider and offer me your cunt Mom…I want you to come again do you think you can do this for me?"  
"Yes…yes Henry I'm already so close again. Shit you're fucking me so deep…I don't think I had ever something so deep inside of me…shit just like this Henry…you hear that baby? Do you hear how fucking wet I am?"   
"Oh yes and I can also see how this beautiful thick dildo is covered in your cum Mom…how your pussy is gripping it hard and is sucking it in…don't close your legs, hold them open for me ok and let me give your pussy what it needs."

Regina's legs were already shaking and she was pretty sure she couldn't hold them like this much longer but she also didn't want to disappoint him.   
"Henry? Henry please…"  
"Fuck you look so hot like this…spread open for me and oh so needy…that's right Mom you can admit it now you're nothing but a needy little slut are you? A desperate little slut who needs nothing more than for me to pound her greedy cunt with this big fat monster dildo…is this right Mom?"

"Oh god Henry yes…deeper go deeper and own my cunt…make it yours...make me come baby."   
Pushing the dildo in as deep as possible, Henry pressed his thumb hard on her clit.   
"That's it Mom clench your pussy and come for me…so good, you're doing so good…that's it let me shred your tight little hole and come for me…come for me Mom."  
Regina opened her mouth in a silent scream and came hard with the dildo buried deep inside her used pussy.


End file.
